Everlasting Light
by BabsGordon95
Summary: Jade is the new girl in La Push after being gone for 12 years and when she realizes she's in love with a boy she hardly knows, weird things start happening she's determind to find out everything-about him and the mysertious group of boys he hangs around.


**Dusk's ever love**

**Chapter 1 Jane**

Home,sweet,home. Well acually it's been 12 years since my dad died and mom uprooted us from La Push and took me to the shore city of Eureka. That was when I was three. Now I'm fifteen and we're moving back because grandpa died and left everything to mom. He left us money and a better house than the one we had so instead of selling it we're moving into it. I wouldn't be worried if I looked like

someone who has a lot of indian blood flowing through her veins, but I don't. My dad was an albino and with my mom being indian I get slightly tanned skin, really dark brown eyes, and, though irrevelant, a little clumsy.

"Well honey, we're here."

My mom's voice pulled me out of my deep thoughts and as i looked out the window I saw a two story house. When I looked down the street, I realized that our house seemed to be the biggest, fanciest, and newest one here and that's not saying much. As I walked into my new home I noticed that the inside looked newer than the outside.

"Go upstairs and pick a room, just not the master." my mom said.

"Okay", I replied," I'll unpacked and then can we go look at cars."

" No need." I noticed that there was a laugh after she said that so I quickly found the perfect room with french doors leading out to a balcony. When I was done unpacking I went to the garage and when I opened the door I saw a 1999 Oldsmobile, a 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit, and,in the far side of the garage, a pitch black brand new Chevy Silverado.

" Mom," I yelled," I found a car."

When I woke up the next day I decided to go to the grocrey store since mom would be busy with the affairs grandpa left her. I went the little store I saw on the way into town. Once I got everything I thought we'd need I headed home. One of the gages said my truck needed gas so I pulled into the first gas station i saw. As my truck was filling up I saw a group of boys ranging from age 14 to 18. They were extremely tall for their ages and really muscular. A single boy caught my eye as I was sneaking peeks at them. He was 15, had short spikey hair, less muscular and more lanky than the others. The boys seemed to be whisper about something serious for their faces seemed worried and focused.

I didn't here the click telling me my tank was full so I was surprised when I saw that the numbers had stopped. I replaced the pump, screwed on the gas cap and headed inside. As I opened the door I sneaked one last look at the boy who had caught my eye to see he had looked up at me. There was something in his eyes that made me want to stop and just stare at him forever but I tooked my eyes away from him and looked down. As I was paying for the gas I wondered about the look in his eyes. When I went back outside they were gone. Feeling a bit disappointed I headed home.

When I woke up on Monday I was wide awake. I hurried through breakfast and got dressed quickly. Mom notice something was up. "What's up? You were never this excited for school back in Califorina." " Nothin'. I just don't want to be late." Okay so that was a lie. Mom didn't really buy it but she didn't say anything else about it. The truth was I wanted to see that mysterious boy again. "Okay", she sighed," this is how you get to the school." She gave me the directions to the school then left for work. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grabbed my jacket.

It was raining outside but I didn't run to my truck. I had always loved the rain and I wanted to delay a bit going to school. I got into my car then pulled down my hood and turned on the radio. _Don't worry _, I thought to myself, _everything will be fine. You probably won't see him. Besides, you don't even him. _I kept reassuring myself that everything was going to be fine all the way to the school.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot when I got there. It had stopped raining so I decided to park my truck and then I walked into the building with black letters spelling _Office. _I went to the front desk and saw a middle aged women typing fiercely on a keyboard. She obviously didn't see or hear me come in so cleared my throat to get her attention. It startled her but when she saw me she quickly compsoed herself and asked "what can I do for you."

" Well,um, I'm new here and-"

"Your name?", She interupeted.

"Jade Black" I answered.

The secretary opened a file cabinet and shuffled through some papers until she pulled out pages stapled together. She flipped through them until she came to a page with the hours and places for signatures. " You'll need to have your teachers sign tis page in the appropriate places."

"Alright." I said, half distracted.

She flipped that page over to reveal a map of the school with some of the rooms highlighted.

"I've tooken the liberty of highlighting which classrooms are yours" ,she said pointing out the obvious,"oh, by the way, I'm Mrs. Vavra."

"Nice to meet you", she made no attempt to shake hands so neither did I.

*

As I left the office I quickly made my way to my first class but when I got there instead of walking in I looked at my watch (which belonged to my dad before he died) and realized I was 10 minutes early. I walked in anyway and the teacher,Mr. Vaden, was typing on his labtop so when he looked up he was surprised.

"Hi, I'm Jade Black and I'm new here." I said feeling stupid because I was pointing out the obvious.

"Well, hello I'm Mr. Vaden and I'll be your Chemistry teacher, may I see the paper I'm suposed to sign."

I handed him the paper and when he was done he pulled out what looked like a seating chart. "I'll have to put you by Collin, he's not in your grade but he's a brilliant student and a good kid."

"Okay," I answered shyly.

I sat down where he pointed to and took out a note book and just started doodling when a happy looking 14 year old boy walk into a room and sit by me. I recognized him as one of the boys in the group outside the gas station Sunday.

"Hi, I'm Collin", he said with a gin so big it practicly touched his ears.

"I'm Jade, Jade Black", I said.

"Are you related to a Jacob Black", he asked.

" Yeah, he's my second cousin."

"Oh."

Soon the three minute warning bell rung and students filed in. I watched them too see if any more of the boys in front of the gas station but none of the rest of them came in. Mr. Vaden Started his lesson before the final bell rang so I guess everyone was in there. I had already learn what he was teaching so I started doodling again. When the bell rang to signal the end of class I gathered my stuff together and looked up just in time to see Collin leave the classroom with inhuman speed but I shook it out of my mind as I left. Art and English passed just the same as Chemistry exept Collin and none of the other boys I saw Sunday were in those classes. I went into History class and noticed one of the older boys sitting at a desk in the back of the room. I went up to the teacher,who introduced herself as Mrs. Fouts, she quickly signed the paper and,naturally, sat me beside the boy I reconized. He turned to me and the conversation turned into a repeat of the one with Collin. His name was Embry Call. I paid close attention because this history was Quileute history. I was so fasinated that the class ended very quickly. I hurried to Calculus and when I walked through the door I saw _him_. I went up to my teacher named Mr. Huggins and he signed the paper. I prayed he _would_ put me by the handsome boy and, with extreme luck, he did. Even more lucky the teacher told me the boy's name was Seth Clearwater. When I sat down next to Seth, he made no attempt to make conversation but I noticed he was sneaking glances at me. The look in his eyes was confusion and surprise. The class passed slowly but the rest of the day past quickly. I walked into the office and handed Mrs. Vavra the sheet of paper with the signatures and said goodbye. I went to my tuck but as I was getting into it I looked at the forrest I saw the group of boys,all of them, walking into the woods and disappear. As I drove away could have sworn I say a pair of jeans and a sneaker at the edge of the forrest.


End file.
